1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to special effects for stage, other live action entertainment applications or stationary applications. More specifically, the invention relates to a system for producing a visual effect comprising color and/or imagery on apparel worn by a performer, as well as props carried by a performer or other related surfaces at the location of the performance. The effects may be produced on non-apparel surfaces such as floors or walls, whether during a live performance or not. The effects may also be produced on stationary, inanimate objects such as statues and sculptures.
2. Description of the Related Art
In certain circumstances, for example in producing a visual effect in a live performance, it is desirable to project visual information by means of light onto apparel worn by one or more performers, or onto props carried by the performers. This could include, for example, making the color of the performer's apparel appear to change color. In another example, a pattern of light and dark, which can be turned on and off or changed, may be desired. Still photo, motion picture, or video imagery may be desired to be projected onto the performer's clothing, or other surfaces such as walls, floors, statuary, sculptures as well as the other forms of images, all comprising visual information.
For all purposes relating to this application "visual information" will be defined as all types and kinds of information transmissible by projected light and perceivable by a viewer, or which can be made perceivable by manipulation of the light before it reaches the viewer, including, but not limited to: a change in intensity of perceived light, a single color; multiple colors; patterns of light and patterns of colored light, still and motion picture images; video and other pixeled images; anaglyphic images, including those enabling a three dimensional effect to be perceived on a surface, written information and other data; and image animation. Some of these types and kinds of visual information will be discussed separately and specifically, but it is intended that the concept of what comprises "visual information" be broadly interpreted. For example almost any perceptible attribute or change in an attribute of light impinging upon the eye of a viewer can potentially convey at least a part of conveyed visual information. It does not itself need to be directly cognizable by the viewer. In this context, another example of what visual information can be is time-sequential, periodic, light polarization plane orientation angle changes occurring rapidly to very infrequently, as these can be used for example in providing timing data and/or cues for coordination of events in a performance. "Visual effect" is a term of art, and all meanings which it has in the art will herein be invoked, as well as any other projection of light comprising visual information. "Anaglyphic" is defined to include all methodologies for producing a three-dimensional visual effect including, but not limited to polarization separation, and color separation, of right and left eye images. "Viewer" will be understood to include not only persons viewing the visual effect directly, but also image capture devices such as still, motion picture and video cameras, and other light receiving and transmitting devices making the effect perceptible indirectly. "Image" will be understood to include all its customary meanings in this context, and will include but not be limited to: all forms of motion picture, video, photographic, animation, pictorial and graphic visual information, which is, or can by manipulation be made, visible, and can comprise for example a black, white or single color field, a pattern of light having contrast between different portions, including a likeness or representation of a person, animal, pattern, abstract composition, writing, or object or thing.
The problem addressed is illustrated by a desire to produce a visual effect on apparel worn by a performer or upon stationary objects such as wall or floor surfaces, statuary, sculptures or other two or three dimensional surfaces, whether live or inanimate. The idea of producing changeable color and/or graphic and pictorial imagery on clothing worn by a person or on other surfaces has been known for several decades. There have been two different conventional approaches. In one approach video image producing devices are placed on a person or object. In the other approach video or film images are directed through an optical system and projected onto the person or object.
In the first-mentioned approach a video producing device, such as an LCD panel, is placed on the clothing. This approach entails electrical devices being placed on a person, usually with associated electrical cables. One of the problems with this approach is that electrical equipment, connectors, cables, batteries, power and signal supply cables from a remote source, and the electrical voltages associated with these devices, are directly placed about the body of the performer. This can be both hazardous and unwieldy.
The other approach is to project color and/or imagery onto a person, object, or surface, using a light such as a spotlight, or projecting a still or motion picture, recorded or live video and the like, onto the performer(s) or object. A problem with this technique is that the imagery appears on all surfaces impinging on the projected light. In short, the imagery appears on the object, as intended, but also the exposed skin and hair of a performer, or unintended surfaces on other two or three dimensional objects as well as on the background. Highly reflective clothing can be used, for example, and a non-reflective background and makeup, to minimize this "blow by" image being perceived other than on the apparel or other surface where intended. However, the color or image projected will still appear on these surfaces to some extent, particularly the face and hands of the performer if exposed. Also, using a non-reflective background conventionally precludes combination of the effect with background visuals other than black surfaces adjacent the performer(s). Moreover, a black background is usually not completely non-reflective, and so some projected color or image may be discernible to a viewer or an audience.